


Evil Undetected

by FairyNiamh



Series: Evil [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: What had Derek come home to?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Evil Undetected

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire.

Derek walked into the loft, looked at his couch and promptly walked back out. The sight of his sacred space being defiled by such a bullish creature could only mean that his mate was in trouble.

Not trusting the Vet, who spins tales like a spinning wheel spins wool. Nor was he brave enough to break into the Sheriff's house (The man would surely shoot him in several nonlethal, yet very painful, places if he found out that Stiles had done... whatever it is he did.) Shit, what was doing? Oh, right, heading to the library to look for a book on how to communicate with the beast. No way would he ask Scott or the Argents, he had to maintain Stiles' dignity.

It took him almost three hours to find the damned book, but it made him appreciate just what it was that his mate did for the pack. He had made it seem to be an effortless task.

He read what he felt was essential and headed back to face the music. He was sure Stiles was irritated by not even greeting him. He made it back in record time and crept back inside their loft.

"Stiles?" he whispered and stroked the young man's back, only to be growled at. "I know your mad at me, but this shocked me. I certainly never expected to see you like this."

The brunette hissed and swiped his extremely sharp claws at the werewolf. "That is enough of that! I apologized. What more do you want?"

"Derek, why are you holding my little boy by the scruff of his neck? That is not the way to make a good first impression," he chastised the werewolf. 

"Stiles?" came the incredulous response. 

"Yes, now answer my question," he pushed as he relieved his mate of his furry bundle.

"I thought a witch or something cursed you for your carry attitude," he explained weakly.

Stiles had to laugh at the man. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this is our new kitten."

"Why not a dog?" he pleaded.

He smiled evilly at the werewolf, "Because I am looking forward to Sir Wigglebutt keeping me entertained by keeping you on your toes. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Derek wondered if it was too late to run away. Judging by the twin mischievous looks on the pair, he had lost the battle before he even knew he was in one.

~fin


End file.
